A New Hero
by Bencummigs
Summary: This is a little fictional tale I decided to write. In this, a new hero is found. Rescued by Percy and Annabeth, will Eric have the courage to take up his first quest? Will he be able to fit in with the other demigods?


A New Hero

Chapter 1

**My Life Takes a Dangerous Turn**

My name is Eric Solstice. Thirteen years old, living on the streets of downtown Atlanta, Georgia. I learned to watch my back, anticipate danger and enjoy it. You could say that makes me tough, but don't be fooled. Deep down I was miserable.

I didn't see how my luck could get any worse. My mother died when I was nine, and I was forced to go into foster care. Three years of that and I was gone. Lady at the desk told me I was being sent somewhere else. I retorted by saying, "No need," then walking out the door. A twelve year old kid living on the streets, no belongings and no family. I was in heaven.

Sure my mom was great before the accident, but were weren't very close. She abused me a little, yet I still stayed around. Why? I have no idea. I guess I loved her to much. I remember the stories she would tell me about my father. I never knew him, but he sounded like a great guy. She would say his personality was brighter than the sun itself. But he disappeared under mysterious circumstances. She would never tell me more than that.

Then the accident happened. She didn't make it out, and I was taken into police custody. For good, bad, and worse. Good, they sent me to my aunt. Bad, she hated me and I was sent right back. Worse, Police caught me fighting some kids near the station and saw me threaten them with a broken glass bottle.

I was sent to Georgia Foster Care. That place was okay, but I knew I wouldn't fit in. The other kids there treated me like a monster, and I treated them the same way. I got into fights with the other kids on almost a weekly basis. Finally I did something that crossed the line. I took a fork and forced it right into the arm of the "Leader of the Pack" as he called himself. I didn't care about punishment, I just wanted out of that place.

The day after I met with the owner of the place. She told me I was being transferred to a building out in Utah. Soon as she said that I told her I would just leave. And just like that I was gone.

Living on the streets was actually not as bad as the Foster Care. I was quick and could steal some food from restaurants which most likely kept me alive. I had a place to sleep, be it was a alley. And no one could boss me around. I didn't even get into gang fights, often. Normally I won the fights though, so I developed quite the reputation as a guy not to mess with.

All this went through my head for the thousandth time as I walked around this park. It was about midnight and was drizzling a little. It was summer though so it was bearable. I was minding my business when I saw something move out the corner of my eye. I turned around to find my self looking at some... _thing_. Now I don't scare easily but this thing made me want to run and hide. It was seven feet tall, at least. Fangs as long as my hands and as wide as my thumb. And its eyes were staring right into me.

"Well..." it said. Only later did I realize it was actually talking. "What have we here? A lone half-blood? A shame you don't have any help coming, but alas, I guess I'll have to satisfy my hunger with just you."

"What are you talking about?" I stammered. "I'm not a half-blood. What's a half-blood anyways?"

"You wont live long enough to find out," I growled.

The creature lunged at me, claws extended. I did the only thing that came to mind. I ducked. It missed me by an inch, but quickly turned around. "Now now, let's not make this more difficult than it already is," it said.

It lunged again and this time I jumped to the side and started running. Where was I going to go? I didn't care as long as this thing wasn't there. I ran through the streets, not daring to look back or stop. I ran until I couldn't go anymore. How far had I run? A mile? Two miles?

Finally I couldn't stand it. I looked back but saw nothing behind me. I let out a sigh of relief. I was safe, for now. Immediately I collapsed in an alley and fell asleep.

When I awoke, I saw someone looming over me. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes to see a blonde girl and a black haired boy looking at me. "Who-" I tried to say but was interrupted.

"Don't worry," the blonde girl said, "I'm Annabeth, and that is Percy. We found you this morning while walking. You had a huge cut on your side."

I looked down and saw what she meant. I had an enormous cut right next to my rib cage, guess I was so focused on getting away that I hadn't noticed.

"Annabeth, we better get him to camp,"said Percy.

"Yeah, okay," she responded.

"What camp? Look I just want a quick explanation before we _go _anywhere," I said.

"We're gonna take you to a safe place," Percy explained, "The only safe place for people like us."

"You mean mentally disturbed kids with attitude issues?" I asked.

Annabeth smirked at that. "Reminds me of you Seaweed Brain." Percy kissed her on the cheek then turned to me.

"Okay let me explain some things. Fist of all, you ever hear about the Greek gods?" he questioned.

"Nope," I stated.

Percy was surprised at that. "Never, no one told you? Mom, Dad, teacher, anyone?"

"I don't have a mom, never knew my dad, only went to school through third grade, and don't have a family. I live on the streets." I answered.

They both seemed surprised at that answer. "You have no one? You don't live in a foster home or with a relative?" Annabeth asked a little curious.

"My mom died when I was nine and my Aunt didn't want me. Foster care didn't... work out. So I started living on the streets."

"Well you wont have to worry about that anymore," Percy said. "We're gonna take you to an awesome place. Camp Half-Blood!"

"Half-Blood? The thing last night called me a half-blood, but what does that mean?"

Annabeth ad Percy looked at each other sadly before Annabeth spoke. "Well those Greek gods Percy mentioned are still alive. They have children with mortals, like us, and our lives are always in danger."

"You think I'm half god?" I asked. "How could I be half god, I have ADHD, dyslexia, and anger issues. What god has that stuff?"

Percy shrugged, "Could be Ares, god of war."

"We'll discuss that later right now we need to get you to camp," Annabeth said, a little force in her voice. And just like that, Percy got in his car with Annabeth in shotgun and me in the back and started driving to this camp. I hoped that I wouldn't get myself kicked out of this place, but with my luck it was sure to happen.


End file.
